The Four of the Earth
by Neonidus of Libra
Summary: When Russia decided to pull out some of his own ancient magic, it was obvious something was going to happen...However, he didn't intend for little Latvia to be the target of his mistake. Now, Latvia has to struggle with the effects of Russia's mistake, but what if there is more to this magical situation and its effects than what was first thought?
1. Chapter 1

The Four of the Earth

by meeeeeeeeeeee~

disclaiMER:I do not own Hetalia,_Maximum Ride,_ the cactual ountry of Latvia, the Latvia of Hetalia, the laws of gravity….I don't own a lot of things.

(A/N):For any who care, I'm sorry that I haven't updated Embracing Freedom yet, but this story idea was amazing!I had to!I will update Embracing Freedom when I get home cuz ya see, I'm on vacation in Florida!I already started chapie~ four at home and I didn't want to start completely over on the laptop I'm using now(It's my aunt's). I will go back home to good old home on .Eight hours in a car with my me luck...

WARNING: A Latvia...And a crazy Latvia fangirl authoress who will go crazy if other fangirls try to take him away...*Dark aura*I mean it...

* * *

Chapter 1:Da Intro~

All was quiet in Russia's house. Lithuania was cooking dinner, while Estonia and Latvia were busy cleaning the dining room. Everything was as it usually was…Except for Russia's case. The nation,for some reason, was down in his old study room. Why was he down there?Let's find out…

The old, most-likely rotten door made an eerie creaking noise as it was pushed open by Russia. He gave a small sneeze at the sight of the dusty room conquered by many cobwebs.

Russia sighed in slight annoyance. He was hoping that the room wasn't in such a bad condition.I guess that's what he gets for neglecting the room for so many years. And so, Russia got to work.

A quick look around then small room showed what seemed like a desk and chair in one of the far corners of the room. The rest of the room was dedicated to a bunch of bookshelves. Ten in all.

Russia started on the desk and chair first. First, he cleared away the cobwebs that hung over the furniture like a sheet. Next, he retrieved his feather duster and cleaned the area of dust, revealing a fine,dark,polished wood desk with a matching chair. The desk also had some old ink bottles and snapped quills. Russia would have to replace them with a trip to the store later.

After a few hours of cleaning the floorboards, walls, and ceiling, Russia was finally ready to start on the bookselves.

The bookshelves took many hours. He had to pull out each individual book. Each book looked old with stiff, worn pages and rough covers. Some of them had even started to mold.

Russia placed the moldy books in a pile. He would see if he could save parts of them later. He swiftly cleaned the empty shelves of dust(and the occasional dead rat) and started to gentely place the other books back on the shelves. As he was putting them away,he noticed a certain book. It had a dark, green cover with a fancy spine that suggested that it was a quite expensive book. When opened, the book had surprisely well-preserved pages with llegible ink Russian letters. The title was slightly worn, but Russia was still able to read it.

It said _Advanced Dark Magic Spells and Magical Methods _in Russian.

Russia smiled in triumph. This was exactly the kind of thing he was looking for!

…Have you guessed his mission yet? This is no ordinary study room. This is Russia's old magical study room!

As years came and gone and new technology surfaced, Russia didn't really find a need for his old, Russian magic, but since England had been boasting about his skills for so long…Why not take another look?It could have a spell that would make the other countries become one with him.

…Okay back to Russia.

Our favorite, cold winter nation was busy flipping through the slightly wet pages, looking for a spell like the one I mentioned.

…So when I say that he smiled in his creepy way, you obviously don't need to know any details about what he found…

…but Imma do it anyway:P

The spell was known as the Control Spell.

A very advanced spell, whoever casts it has complete control over whoever he or she casts it on. This would be the perfect spell to make the others become one with him.

First, he will cast it on one person as a test…He'll cast it on Belarus to command her to stop stalking himXD.

To start, he needed to be closer to Belarus.

…You crazy?He ain't gonna do that!

However,he can cast a DNA Portal spell. With a sample of the person's DNA, the caster can cast a spell that shows an image of the person and his or her location. This spell is very powerful, which is why it requires a lot of energy and can only be used at a certain time:6:00(Why?Cuz it does!)

Which is why our favorite Russian is downstairs in a giant chalk circle in the middle of the room, setting up the spell.

However, he would need a few special items to cast the first spell.

Opening up one of the small drawers of the desk, Russia found four beautiful gems: a sapphire, an emerald, a ruby, and a diamond. Each gem was the size of his fist and oval shaped. They seemed to slightly radiate a well-hidden power.

Russia understood that his strength alone wouldn't be enough to cast the complex spell, so he was using the few remaining Magic Stones he found while cleaning. Magic Stones are one of the few substances that can carry magic reserves without burning up, making them valuable and irreplaceable to magic users. What made them even more valuable was that Russia had Stones that were magically connected. They each represented a part of the Earth. The diamond, in all of its regal, crystal beauty, stood for the snowy tundra and mountains. The sapphire,the color of the darkest blue, represented the rain,lakes,oceans, and other water bodies. The ruby, a deep, fiery crimson, symbolized the red, bare earth, deserts, lava, and magma. The emerald, an ostentatious viridian, stood for the forests of the Earth and the lives they provide for.

He carefully placed each stone on certain points just outside the circle:the diamond on the northern part, the sapphire on the eastern part, the emerald on the western part, and the ruby on the southern part.

Then, he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small baggie. He unzipped the baggie and carefully removed a small piece of hair, Belarus's hair to be exact. It was found on one of Russia's pillow after that one morning when Russia woke up and she was right next to him…I'm getting off topic. Aren't I?

Anyway, the hair strand was placed delicately on a pillow in front of Russia in the center of the circle.

The preparations were done. It was time to start.

Russia began to softly chant the spell(Did I mention it was in Russian?) and the lamps that he brought down during his cleaning dimmed. As the lights dimmed, the four gems each started to glow their respective colors.

The air in front of Russia began to shimmer and soon form a visible image of Belarus as she slept in her bed(I don't know why she's asleep!She just is!).

The DNA Portal Spell worked. Now, it was time to cast the Control Spell.

Russia's chant changed as he started the new spell, but he still changed back and forth between chants to maintain the Portal Spell.

It seemed to go well. Belarus began to twitch and frown in her sleep as the spell was taking effect.

…Ah.C'mon readers! You should know that it wouldn't stay all perfect like this forever!

Something peculiar began to happen to the gems. Instead of strongly glowing their own colors, they began to flicker between the colors black and white as if the sacred magical pieces were in an internal struggle.

The image of Belarus dissolved as the Portal Spell failed.

Eyes closed during the chanting, Russia finally opened his eyes just as the image faded. He stared in shock at the unusual flickering gems. In his shock, he stopped chanting.

Big mistake.

POV:Latvia(Mode:Imma try First-Person)

The stairs creaked as I walked down them. Lithuania told me that dinner was ready and that I should go get , I couldn't help but feel slightly upset. He knows how much Russia likes to pick on me, but when I saw how busy he and Estonia were with preparing dinner, I realized that it was probably for the best.

_Creak._The stairs creaked again and this time I couldn't hold back my scared shudder. You would think that, after living with Russia for so long, I wouldn't be so afraid. How scary could one man be?

You obviously haven't met, let alone lived, with Russia.

The stairs, once again, creaked as I continued down the long staircase, eventually stopping on Russia's basement floor.

I couldn't help but wonder…Why is Russia down here?

I have only been down here once, but I know the layout of this floor fairly well. It was a story underground and simply had a short hallway. The hallway had a variety of locked doors that held a lot of who-knows-what. There were eleven rooms. There were five on the right side of the hallway, five on the left, and one door at the very end. In the dim light of the lights along the ceiling, I could see that the door at the end looked freshly polished compared to the other dusty doors. Then again, Russia did keep coming upstairs to get cleaning supplies, since 1:00(Neo:You are probably wondering why dinner took that long to make?...Just go with it! Russia likes a well-prepared meal!). I felt more curiosity arise in me. What was he up to?

As quiet as a mouse, I walked slowly to the door.

When I made it halfway down the hallway( Neo: This is fun to say!...This is a moodkiller isn't it?), I began to hear…chanting…in Russian…being spoken by a Russian…known as Russia(Neo:That's also fun to say!*shot*). My shaking began to kick in. Dangit!I was trying so hard to get rid of that!Why must I always do this when I get into a twenty meter radius of Russia?

Lost in my thoughts, I almost missed the chanting stop abruptly…Creepy…

Still slightly shaking, I forced myself forward.

C'mon . ..You can do it,Raivis . ..Russia has never hurt you, so he won't hurt you now…right?

My shaking was even worse by the time I reached the door. All was suspiciously quiet.

Ba-dump. heart seemed to be in danger of bursting out of my chest.

Almost robotically, I reached for the door knob and grasped it, causing it to shake along with me.

I blinked. Oh right. I should knock first. Tentatively, I raised my arm to knock on the door.

Three quiet knocks sounded in my ears.

No answer…Wait was that wind?

I narrowed my eyes slightly and I carefully put my ear to the door…Yes, that was wind.I could hear a slight howling wind coming from the room.

…As much as I hated it, I had to go in there.

…But I'm scared...

This is different from all the other times I was scared in this house. All of those fears were Russia. This fear is based on something totally different…more like…supernatural.

I was shocked out of my pondering by the door opening slowly.

I looked down in confusion. Apparently, I subconsciously turned the knob while I was busy thinking.

The sound of the wind was much clearer now. Full of fear, but fueled by curiosity and wavering courage, I pushed open the door the rest of the way.

I should not have done that.

I barely had a moment to scream.

* * *

(A/N):Ohonhonhon~Ze cliff'anger is cruel,non? Ze story is interesting, non?

LOL.I try to be funny~Imma not sure if it's working...Anyway,REVIEW!JUST KNOW THAT LITTLE LATVIA IS MINE!AS IN NOT OWNERSHIP WISE BUT FANGIRLISM WISE!

Hasta pronto personas~~~~~

-Ze Great Und Awzome Neo-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Magic Just Never Works in Hetalia, huh?

(A/N) fun in Florida. We just did one of our traditions! Eating pie!...With our faces. See? Mah craziness spreads like wildfire!

Okai~ Time for da narrator to set da scene~

I must really be a mood killer with mah spaziness and my little ~'s

disclaiMER: I do not own Hetalia!(If I did, Latvia would be MINEo_O)

* * *

POV: Latvia-kuninsert little hearts here

The sound of the wind was much clearer now. Full of fear, but fueled by curiosity and wavering courage, I pushed open the door the rest of the way.

I should not have done that.

I barely had a moment to scream.

A burst of wind flew over me, knocking me down on my bottom. The howling air continued to batter at me, causing my clothes and hair to flap around wildly.

Instinctively, I curled my legs toward me and shielded my face with my arms. After a few moments, I had the small shred of courage needed to peek out from behind my pitiful defense.

Russia was unconscious right in the middle of a chalk circle, his precious scarf flapping violently in the wind. There were four different colored gems placed on the cardinal points of the circle, like it was some sort of strange compass. The gems were all crackling with intense energy and flashing shades of black and white that hurt my eyes.

But that wasn't what scared me to death.

It was the shadow.

Hovering just above Russia, there was a dark mass of writhing shadows. It had no definable form and seemed to be the source of the winds, which spun around it like an angry hurricane. It was like smoke, but darker and more solid-looking and…alive.

The shadow seemed to notice my presence because the winds suddenly died and the jewels stopped sparking and fell to the ground with solid thunks.

….

…Any sort of scream I might have sounded earlier died in my throat. I now had my back against the door, which, to my utter horror, the winds had closed. I was shaking so hard. It was like my own personal earthquake. I let out a small whimper as the shadow floated towards me. The air around it seemed to softly hum as if the very atmosphere felt its ominous, oppressive presence.

Then it started to chant.

The horrible creature started to chant in its own way. It was the most sinister sound I had ever heard in my entire life, and that was saying something, considering I was a country and I heard Russia's "Kol"ing before. It was a series of snake-like hisses, hollow rasps that seemed to suck out soul, windy howls, hums that vibrated throughout the air, carrying the dark feelings like a plague until its presence covered the entire room, and, though I could barely hear it, a soft chorus of voices.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying, but I could hear the lethal, smooth, silky tones that laced the voices. They seemed to promise safety and hope, and I almost fell for it because I relaxed slightly. They wouldn't hurt me. I was safe. No more fear…

Then realization hit me like icy water. I remembered seeing Russia passed out on the floor. The ominous aura in the air…

I gasped and my eyes snapped open. I continued to watch the shadow, but this time with renewed fear. This. This was what true evil was…

The shadow stopped its chanting. Dead silence hung across the room. Static started to build in the air…

…

…

…What was goin-

The shadow suddenly shrieked and electricity flew everywhere.

I found myself shrieking too, but unlike the shadow, whose vicious sound was full of pure animalistic insanity and bloodlust, I was shrieking in a combination of fear and pain. It felt like my body was on fire! Fear shocked my spine so hard it felt like it was going to break. My muscles burned with hot, blue fire. My eardrums pounded with the force of the shrieks that drove away any remaining silence. The hair on my head and arms spiked upward as they felt the electrified atmosphere. My head rang along with my eardrums, driving out any rational thought and leaving just pure fear.

Creepily, both of our shrieks stopped simultaneously. Before I could even start breathing again, the door of the room burst open with a sudden rush of the shadow's wind. With one last hum of rage the shadow rushed out the door.

The world seemed to slow down when the shadow passed over me(I was spread out on the ground on my back.). I swear I saw two blood-red, slanted eyes staring down at me with demonic glee.

Then, my entire world went black.

TiMe WaRp

When I came to, the first thing I felt was pain.

Groaning, I instinctively curled into myself. This was the most pain I have ever experienced. It felt as though I had been turn inside out, ran over with a steam roller, rested on a bed of nails, and then stomped on. Each of my muscles was unbelievably sore. My head and ears had a strange ringing in them and I felt disoriented and confused.

I tried to push myself up, but then my muscles screamed the opposite and my arms started shaking, so I was forced to flop back down, arms lying limply at my sides.

I rested my forehead against the cool surface of the concrete floor. I felt so tired…

Soft footsteps and creaking came from outside the room. I frowned. What now? All I wanted now is sleep.

After a few moments of lying there, I heard a sharp gasp from the doorway.

Weakly, I turned my head to the side facing the doorway to see two familiar faces that were now shocked and horrified.

Even though I was pretty out of it, I at least felt the nice, calming feeling of relief at seeing them.

"Lithuania…Estonia…" I rasped pathetically, lifting my head up only to have it drop in defeat.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out again was my two "brothers" rushing quickly to my side and being gently lifted into thin, yet surprisingly strong, arms.

* * *

(A/N): Yeah! More cliffies! Anyway, thank you **Apple-Cola** for reviewing! Why didn't I thank you in the first (A/N)?...Cuz I like doin it hither:(

*Neo bursts out of drum* That's all folks!(I do not own Looney Tunes:P)

I love references~

Hasta pronto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Neo-chan the hero


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Yes! I finally got this up. You people don't realize how much I went through to make transitions from the other chapie to this one smooth. Why do I say this? I'm entering in an OC. Yep. I intended for this fanfict to have a rather important OC, and to tell the truth, I am nervous. I know that a lot of people don't like OC's, but I do. It's like adding a little bit of you into the thing you like ya know? I mean. I understand that OC's can be annoying, but still, please don't flame me. The worries centered around the acceptance of this OC have worried me to the point that I wrote out two different ways for this chapter to progress, which is one reason why it took me so long to update...Gosh. Now that my serious part is over.*Dances*German Sparkle Parteh-teh!...Yep. I know how to ruin a mood:3.

* * *

POV: Latvia

_The summer breeze washed over me, bringing with it the smell of flowers and water from the stream. It ran through the trees, rustling them as it traveled. I looked over to my right and saw her…_

Slightly swinging on the swing I was sitting on, I was completely absorbed in my book. The wind picked up and ruffled the pages so that I couldn't clearly see the words. Sighing in mild annoyance, I closed my book and looked up, pushing against the ground to send myself into a gentle swinging motion.

It was a windy afternoon in Philadelphia, America. Another world meeting had ended with absolutely nothing being accomplished. Lithuania and Estonia were hanging out with Poland and Finland because they rarely see each other…and in the process, they completely forgot about me…again. I didn't feel very sad at first; I could always hang out with Sealand, but apparently, he was going somewhere to eat with England, America, France, and Canada. He may act like it, but he really doesn't hate England. I am happy for him…but that means that I am all alone.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, it was orange, signifying that the sun was starting to set. I wasn't in a rush. The park I was in was very close to my hotel. Besides, being out here longer mean less time with Russia.

I leaned a little on the chain of the swing while I watched the sky. The shades of orange and red varied in brightness and shades. There were even streams of blue in random spots of the sky. I liked to think of the sky as Earth's natural easel. All of the different colors came together in vivid swirls, while the clouds gave the sky texture.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a shove to my back. I fell on the ground face first, getting the gravel all over my face. Without getting up, I turned around, brushing some of the gravel off of my face. There were three people around my human age (15). Two of them had brown hair, green eyes, and matching scowls. They looked very similar. They were probably twins. Give them some blond hair dye and thicker eyebrows and they could be England's long lost twin brothers. But they were the least of my worries.

It was the other one. Unlike the other two, he looked about six feet tall and had blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing shorts, sandals, and a black T-shirt with some sort of logo on it (It was getting dark. All I could make out was a word: "Hetalia" and some sort of boot-shaped symbol.)

The scariest part about him was that, unlike the other two, his face wore a haughty smirk. I immediately knew that this was the person who pushed me.

He spoke, "What do you think you're doin' here, shrimp?"

I started to shake. This guy was scary. I could really use some of Estonia's luck.

"N-Nothing…I-I w-was just l-leaving." I replied shakily, getting to my feet to emphasis the point.

"I don't think you're goin' anywhere, shrimp." he said. Just as he said that, his friends rushed over to my side and grabbed me underneath each of my arms, lifting me slightly off the ground. I hate being so short.

"It's night now. Everyone knows that by that time, this place belongs to us. Apparently, you didn't get the memo." He snarled, regarding me coldly.

I was shaking so hard that the two people holding me in place were shaking too. One of them squeezed my arm roughly to show his annoyance, but if he thought that it would make me stop my bad habit, then he was mistaken.

"I-I'm so so-sorry. I d-didn't k-know. I'm not f-from h-h-here." My stuttering got worse at the end, revealing even more of my accent. I saw his sickeningly sweet smirk show up on his face again.

"Aw. How cute! It's a wittle foreigner! Where are you from kid?"

I felt a flash of annoyance when he referred to me as a kid. We were probably the same age for crying out loud! However, my shard of anger was quickly replaced by more fear as his gaze grew impatient.

"I-I'm f-from L-Latvia." I said quickly, a bit of pride edging into my voice.

He seemed amused by my pride because he laughed. Then, he lunged forward and grabbed my hair. I whimpered and his smirk grew. Russia always grabbed my head when he tried to "stretch" me.

"Nationalistic, are we?" he said slyly.

I replied,"Yes. I-I'm l-love my c-country." Before I could stop myself, I added, "I d-didn't kn-know that you w-would know such a b-big w-word."

Once the words were out of my mouth, I immediately regretted them. I always tended to say the wrong things.

The two people beside me gasped. The other teen's eyes darkened. He dug his nails into my head and I cried out.

"Getting cocky are we? I wouldn't be so brave. You obviously don't have the home advantage here or the allies."

Allies. My stomach sickened. If only I had friends to help me out…

Before I could brace myself, I was punched in the gut. Hard.

I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. His two followers dropped me, seeing that I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"You pathetic shrimp!" he snarled, giving me a swift kick to the head.

My vision went fuzzy and I cried out. My head was pounding. The force of the kick ringed in my mind.

"H-Help" I begged to nobody, closing my eyes as if I could escape…

"Hey!" a voice yelled. My eyes snapped open in surprise and I looked in the direction of the voice. Was it another one of the teen's friends? My stomach felt queasy with apprehension at the thought.

"What's going on?" the voice said suspiciously. Stepping out of the trees, with hands on hips, was a…girl?

"Nunya business chick." The bully said with an unimpressed frown, "Get lost."

"Oh. I think it is you flippin' idiot." She said, hostility creeping into her voice as she calmly walked over to him, "Are you bullying another poor person, Aleksandr?"

I blinked. Aleksandr? So he is Russian-American? I shuddered a bit, but I didn't full out begin shaking again.

Aleksandr scowled. "What are you doing here? This is none of your business!" he replied heatedly."Besides, you aren't exactly in a position to be making demands." He added with a smirk, gesturing to his two friends.

"Sorry boys, but this time, you don't have the advantage." she said with a furtive smirk. Before Aleksandr could so much as open his mouth, the girl quickly reached into some sort of belt pocket she had and pointed a…Wait! Is that a GUN?

"Now," she said slowly,"who has the advantage?"

Aleksandr seemed to do a complete 180 in behavior, "Y-You do."

"So…You decide the next move. No pressure." She added.

In the blink of an eye, Aleksandr and his friends had broken out in a full run towards the trees, disappearing completely in a matter of seconds.

I stared at the small forest they vanished into…I'm safe?

"Are you okay?"

I jumped back. I looked in front of me to see the girl, who had crouched down to me, since I was still on the floor. She chuckled a bit, but stared at me with gentle eyes full of concern.

"They didn't hurt you. Did they?"

I stared at her. It was now dark, but I was still able to see her because of the lighted lamp posts. She had long black hair that fell past her shoulders. She had olive skin and bright golden eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt and green shorts. She also had some sort of weird belt.

I relaxed. She helped me.

"Umm…N-No. Th-Thank you for s-saving me." I stuttered, not out of fear, but out of shyness. I averted my eyes and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

She sighed in relief. "That's good." She said."Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Meena. Meena Cambell. What's your name?"

"Meena? That's a strange name…" Immediately, I am flustered. "I-I'm s-so sorry. I didn't m-mean-"

I was cut off by her laugh. "Thanks! " she said happily.

I was confused, "…You're not angry?"

She looked at me and quickly shook her head. "Nope! Strange means unique! Uniqueness is a thing that we need more of ya know?"

She stood up and offered her hand to me, smiling warmly.

I looked at the hand. It still had her gun in it. "U-Ummm…" I mumbled.

She blinked and looked at the gun."Oh yeah! Sorry! It was a good thing that they didn't make me use this!" she said, pointing the gun at a lamppost. She fired, surprising me with the dull click instead of a loud shot. I looked over at the lamppost to see a harmless foam dart with a suction cup at the end attached to the pole.

She laughed."Yeah. I wouldn't have the guts to hold a gun. Let alone shoot someboby." She swiftly put the "gun" away in her belt pocket, and took my hand, helping me up."By the way, I never caught your name."

I stared at her and smiled shyly, "My name is Raivis Galante." I used my human name, since she was a human and didn't know about the nations.

"Well, Raivis," she began, grinning, "I've decided that I like you! Now, where do you live? I'm not a stalker or anything. I just want to walk you back, considering that I have no flippin' idea where Aleksandr is now."

I gave a tentative laugh. I decided to go with it. She did save me after all. Plus, she seemed very nice…

I told her the hotel I stayed at. She was surprised.

"Wow. That's a very expensive hotel! What do your parents do?"

"Umm…They work in the government." I suppose that wasn't a complete lie.

"Well then. Let's go!" She said excitedly grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"Um. Meena?" I asked, her name sounding strange in my mouth. Or maybe not strange…but unique.

"Yup?" she asked, while pulling me along.

"The hotel's the other way."

"…I knew that. I was just checking to see if you remembered and didn't get amnesia or something…" she mumbled, turning on her heel and changing directions, still pulling me with her.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. It surprised me when it didn't sound timid at all…

**~~Draw a line. There's the pagebreaker!~~**

I woke up feeling soft and warm.

Slowly opening up my eyes, I found myself alone in the bed that me and my brothers shared.

Taking a moment to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I slowly raised my head and immediately regretted doing so.

I gasped at the pain that shot through my very sore neck. Groaning softly, I gently laid my head back down and started to carefully knead the sore spot and reflect on my dream…

Wait a minute. That wasn't a dream. That was real. It was a memory. It didn't even happen that long ago either. The event with Aleksandr wasn't exactly what I would consider a "good" moment, but I did get to meet Meena.

I smiled. That event happened only four months ago, ever since then, Meena had been a good friend. I haven't really seen her much since I moved back to Russia, but we tried to keep in contact.

I laid there for at least thirty more minutes, trying to wake up. Wary of my other painful sores, I gingerly pushed myself up into a sitting position. I then noticed for the first time that I was sleeping in a curled up position. My head wasn't even on the pillow.

Brushing it off, I got up and took off my pajamas so I could put on my red military uniform that I liked to wear a lot.

While putting on my clothes, I winced when my arm went into a position that upset a sore. Ow. There were many sores on my body. The most painful ones were on my neck, arms, and right leg.

After a few more moments of rubbing some uncomfortable sores, I opened the door and headed down the hallway and stairs to go to the dining room for breakfast.

I entered the kitchen and immediately smelled eggs and bacon. Apparently, for once, Russia was satisfied with having a simple breakfast (He has breakfasts planned out weekly so that we have enough time to get groceries). I saw Estonia sitting at the table, while messing around with his laptop.I could see Liet in the kitchen. He had his back to me and was washing his hands in the sink. He must be almost done with making breakfast. Russia will be down soon…Thinking about him made me nervous.

"labrīt (Neo: Latvian-Good Morning...or at least that's what Google Translate says)." I said simply, standing in the doorway of the dining room

Lithuania and Estonia jumped slightly(a habit when you are living with who many consider the scariest country ever) and turned to look at me. I was shocked when the blood drained from their faces and they immediately rushed over to me.

"Latvia! What are you doing up? You need to lay back down!" Lithuania said with a panicky voice.

"Liet's right. You are going back upstairs." The more level-headed and calmer Estonia stated, but I could hear the slight shaky edge to his voice.

"W-what?" I stuttered as they each grabbed one of my arms and began to pull me upstairs.

"What do you mean 'what'? You obviously aren't feeling well after… whatever happened yesterday." Lithuania finished uncertainly, but that didn't stop his determination to take care of me.

"…What do you mean? What happened yesterday?" I asked, feeling completely confused.

Both of them stopped suddenly and turned to look at me. The worry on their faces increased tenfold.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Estonia cleared his throat and said, "You mean…You don't remember anything about what happened yesterday?" I felt even more worried and scared when I heard Estonia's growing fear in his voice.

"N…No" I replied uncertainly. Silence. Then I asked hesitatenty, "W-what h-happened?"

Lithuania sighed and tried to keep a calm, yet still concerned, facial expression.

"W-we found you laying down face first on the ground down in one of Russia's basement rooms…You passed out after saying our names…Raivis," Lithuania said, voice quieting so much that it was barely above a whisper,"you were so pale and weak looking…and your eyes held so much fear…We were afraid that…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes gazed at the floor as if it was much more interesting.

I understood. Even though I couldn't remember what exactly took place, I could see that it must have scared them a lot. He probably thought that Russia finally snapped or maybe even worse. We had always been afraid of what Russia could have down in his basement…

I stepped forward and brought them into a hug.

"Thank you guys, but don't worry. I'm fine now." I said to them, flinching somewhat as I bent my arms at an angle that upset some of the sores. Dangit. I hoped that they didn't notice that.

Unfortunately for me, they did. Estonia stepped out of the hug and said, "You may claim that you are well, but you still need to rest. You are hurt, and this memory loss is very concerning. We need to get you back to bed." He still showed worry on his face, but I guess that after reassuring them that I was fine, he calmed down a bit. I was glad. I didn't want them to worry about me.

They let go of my arms, but they still stayed close to me as they led me back to bed. It was like they were afraid that I would suddenly faint or something.

I tried to keep my face neutral while I was thinking. What was wrong with me? I am forgetting entire days for crying out loud! I would say that I have amnesia, but, in a way, this seems more different than normal amnesia.

While I was thinking, I sudden thought crossed my mind."Russia." I said out loud."Where was Russia?" I said, looking at my "brothers".

Estonia spoke this time, "We found h-him unconscious too. He was a few feet away from you on the ground." He looked at me as if just saying that might trigger some sort of remembrance.

I frowned. Apparently, whatever got me got Russia as well. But what could possibly cause a nation such as him to faint? Who or what did this? Why can't I remember? Does Russia remember anything? What would happen if I even asked him? I shuddered slightly. What have I gotten myself into?

"D-do you t-think he r-remembers anything?" I stuttered as I quickly got more and more scared.

Lithuania replied, "We don't know. He hasn't woken up yet."

An ominous silence rang out as each of us dived into our own thoughts. I guess that we will have to wait until Russia wakes up.

"W-was h-h-he hurt?" I asked. My stuttering always wanted to show its ugly face whenever I was scared. The source of the fear had always been Russia, so it felt weird that it was caused by the unknown. At least with Russia I was able to see a physical form of my fear. But now, I don't even know what happened, much less what caused it.

I didn't like it one bit.

"No. Not at all. He was just unconscious. We carried him up to his bed after we took care of you. You were in more of a critical situation than Russia. He'll be fine. He'll wake up soon." As much as we hate and fear the winter nation, I never wanted to see him hurt. Not to mention, he was our only lead in this freaky mystery.

Lithuania and Estonia led me back to our room and I climbed into bed, not bothering to put my pajamas back on. Estonia excited the room and came back with some medication for my sores, which I accepted gratefully. I snuggled into the bed and mumbled out a tired "thanks", earning a chuckle from both of them and a hair ruffle from who I assumed was Lithuania. I was surprised at how tired I still was as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A while later, I was gently shaken awake by Estonia.

"Huh?" I muttered sleepily, raising my head up.

"Russia's awake. It's time for breakfast." He stated, "Can you get up?"

"I told you.'m fine." I mumbled, getting up sluggishly. Was I really in that bad of a condition?"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh. Only forty-five minutes." He answered, "However, we do need to get downstairs. You know how Russia gets."

I nodded and walked with him to the dining room. For some reason, Russia always wants us to eat with him. I think that it is his way of saying that he's watching us…

The very thought of Russia has me trembling again. Estonia looked back at me in concern. Usually, my "brothers" wouldn't give me this much attention. I mean. They were nice to me and we had the occasional moment where I would really feel grateful towards them(like now), but they usually didn't have too much to do with me. As much as it seems selfish and mean for me to say this(They did seem very worried after all), I am liking the sudden attention somewhat. Nobody ever really pays much attention to me at meetings, much less outside of them. My only real friend is Sealand…and I guess Meena too. I never really expressed much worry earlier because Liet and Estonia looked frightened enough, but…I really am afraid. These things aren't like events that happened years ago. It just occurred yesterday for crying out loud!

We made it to the dining room. Lithuania was just finishing placing things on the table. I could see eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and, of course, vodka. Why Russia must drink so much of that stuff I'll never know. Speaking of Russia, he was already seated at the table, watching Liet with the same childish (yet potentially dangerous) look on his face, causing Lithuania to fidget slightly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Estonia whisper, "He hasn't spoken about what exactly happened yesterday. Liet and I think that he might be suffering from memory loss as well, but with Russia, you can never tell. Stay quiet, while Liet and I try to ask him some subtle questions. We'll figure this out. Don't worry." He finished his summary of the plan with a reassuring smile and he walked over to the table, greeting Russia nervously and asking if he slept well.

I showed a small smile. It shocks me that some people think that we Baltic countries are cowardly. The only thing I got to say to that? Let them try and live with Russia for so long. Even though we hate living here, we also have gained the advantage of knowing more about Russia than anyone else (Besides Belarus and Ukraine of course).As in, we know how to have a conversation with him without becoming a name on his "Die" list. Even though I tend to speak before thinking in front of him sometimes, he never did anything bad to me (except for causing me to shrink).

I walked over to the table, greeted Russia with my usual stuttering voice that always seemed to appear around him, and sat down, glancing at Estonia out of the corner of my eye.

He still appeared to be nervous around Russia, but there was a clever gleam to his eyes that always showed itself when he was carefully thinking something through.

Estonia, Lithuania, and Russia all held normal conversations (or as normal as they can get when you are countries), with me pitching in occasionally, when Estonia made the first move.

"Mr. Russia," it surprised me that Estonia was able to say his name without stuttering. "How did your basement cleaning go yesterday?"

Russia paused, a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth. An emotion flickered in his childish eyes. Was that…shock? The feeling of being caught off guard? I continued to eat my own food so I didn't look suspicious, but I also listened into the conversation carefully.

"It went well!" Russia answered in his typical cheery voice ,"I found many old memories underneath the dust and cobwebs, da?"

He's trying to steer us away from the topic. He knows that we are afraid of him and that we would want nothing to do with his horrible past. I spared a quick glance at Estonia, who was frowning faintly. He's probably thinking the same thing.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lithuania asked, trying to put only a little bit of curiosity in his voice.

"You could say that." Russia answered. I shivered vaguely. Those words sounded very ominous in my opinion.

After a few more attempts at the topic, they eventually stopped. They couldn't keep on asking him. It would look too suspicious. It was obvious that he knew something. However, he doesn't seem too interested in me, which begs the question: How was I involved?

* * *

(A/N): This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote...er...typed. I am kind of proud of it. It isn't OVER 9000 words(Do not own:3), but it is OVER 4000. Baltic Brotherly Fluff yay~.Fanficts need more Balticness. They are awesome. Speaking of awesome, didn't the Japanese actor for Estonia also do Prussia?Kesesesese.

In a completely unrelated thingy, did any of you readers talk to Cleverbot before? He/She/It/Dildo makes Hetalia references!

Also, if anyone cares, I updated my profile. I told the story of how I discovered Hetalia.

Hasta pronto~

-Neo-chan, like totally!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Hey! Hey! Guess what? Hey! Hey! Guess what? Imma flippin' alive!

...I know. I know. Lazy authors never prosper, which is why I am trying my hardest to do better! I mean look! I did update!

Lucky for you guys also. I have a better grasp of what this story is...or what I hope its gonna be. This is one of my first fanficts and it's not like I've been getting anywhere any time soon. Who knows how this will turn out?

I do hope that I have gotten better. Trust me. I may haven't really been updating but that doesn't mean that I have abandoned this website! I have been reading mucho awesome stories and thinking about my fanficts throughout all this time. And don't worry! If there are any fans out there like like my story Hetare.I am happy to announce that I have been working on the next chappie! I also have had many great ideas for Embracing Freedom. I get so excited just thinking about it! And please tell me that there is someone out there reading this! I like to think that mah readers care about my author notes!

* * *

And now...Another random **Author Note Thingy** from Neo herself!

This chappie's topic...**Name That Quote!**

Hope you guys have watched the Hetalia anime! Cuz here's the drill! I will name a quote from any character(from Axis Powers or World Series) and you, my faithful reviewers, have to tell me who you think it is!

Ready?...Go!

**"It's hard to tell who you are. You should try to act more Canadian."**

Who is it? Who is it? Leave it in your review! If you're the first to review AND you have the right answer, then you win! And if you win, you can PM me and suggest another topic for the next **Author Note Thingy**! Plus, I will post your name up here to show your Hetalia fan spirit!...And please don't cheat. Nobody will make fun of you for having the wrong answer because you had to guess!

And now...You can read! Thank you for playing my little game!

* * *

I paused. Stepping back from the bookshelf for a second to admire my work, feather duster in hand. The shelves were completely devoid of dust. I smiled .

I bent down to pick up part of a stack of dust-free books, grunting quietly as I hefted them up and quickly placed them on the lowest plank of the shelf.

Breakfast had ended without much progress. Lithuania and Estonia couldn't ask more questions, especially with the warning vibes the Russian seemed to be giving off. They practically said: _Be careful. You're traveling on a land full of mines._

I sighed. Brushing the dust off of my apron. I know that my brothers and I have to do chores around Russia's house, but do we necessarily have to wear aprons while doing it? Oh well. I guess I'm in no position to complain...At least, I wasn't stuck with the pink one. I couldn't help but quietly laugh at the image of a certain disgruntled Estonian as he had to clean up the tables while wearing a bright magenta, frilly apron.

It wasn't my fault that some of Poland's clothes somehow got mixed up in the whites before being washed...Or wait. Was I on laundry duty that day?

...

...What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

After a couple more minutes of lifting heavy books and setting them back onto the shelf. I sat down, the small smile disappearing almost instantly. No more distractions. No more jokes. My chores are done.

The cold feelings of dread, which I have been stubbornly pushing down for the past few hours, suddenly returned full force. I gave a distressed moan, putting my face in my hands.

I'm scared...

Russia scares me. The amnesia scares me. The extent of my friends'/brothers' worry scares me...Everything scares me right now. I don't know what to do. My brothers and I didn't have any time to talk after breakfast, for we had to immediately start on chores. It also didn't help that the chores forced us happened to be at different places in the mansion.

I couldn't shake the feeling that Russia did that on purpose.

I should have known that something strange would happen to me here eventually. I may know more about Russia than most others, but he will always be a mystery. A tightly locked away mystery. I guess it's safe to say that Russia definetly has something to do with my amnesia and unexplainable pains...but a part of me also thinks that there is something more to this dilemma than meets the eye. The other Baltics said that Russia was also passed out next to me when they went down to the basement to check on him, but they didn't see or hear anything else suspicious. It's like there was a third group or person involved, but there isn't any proof(other than both of us being knocked out)

I guess what scares me the most right now is that I have no idea what to do.

I slowly got up, sniffling a bit. I screwed my eyes shut as I began to feel them water. No. I won't cry.

I walked out of the room, feeling completely and utterly depressed. Maybe Estonia and Lithuania are done with their chores now. What do they think we should do now?

I sped up, fueled by a new determination and goal. I walked quickly through the hallways. I think I heard Lithuania muttering to himself about having to shovel the snow outside. I'll find him, then Estonia, and we'll figure out a plan B.

I was so wrapped in my plan that I turned right to enter a new hallway instead of going downstairs to avoid the room that I always tried to avoid no matter what.

And that's why when I passed by a pair of fine, dark, wooden doors, I heard that heavily accented, cheerful voice.

"Ah! Little Latvia! You are done with your chores, da?" said the familiar Russian voice from the study room to my right.

I froze mid-step. No. Please no. Just keep on walking...

But I couldn't. I was frozen in the place. The only thing I could do was stiffly turn around and greet the tall Russian man shakily. I waved slightly as I did so, but it looked more like a small, twitchy seizure than a greeting gesture.

In response, Russia seemed to smile more and close his eyes happily, leaning back in the nice office chair by the work desk in the far corner of the room. A moment later, he opened them, staring at me with an unreadable emotion that sent an involuntary jolt of fear through my spine. Hopefully, he didn't notice that.

Unfortunately, he did, a small frown appearing on his face. Mild concern shined in his eyes, but the unreadable emotion was still present. It seemed...Calculating. The frown lasted only for a moment, for the cheerful smile broke out again on his face. He calmly stood up and walked out of his study room to face me. Looking down at me, the intensity of his sharp, violet eyes increased tenfold.

"It is true, da? You are finished? If that is so, I could use some help if you are willing."

Translation: Follow me and do whatever I say or else.

It really isn't hard to stay on Russia's good side. Basically, everything he says is a command or some sort of topic that will led to him indirectly forcing you to do something. It may seem like he is giving you an option, but it's all an illusion. Everything is an illusion with Russia. Just when you think you understand him, something new happens to prove you wrong entirely. I'm a quiet and shy person, which gives me the excuse to observe and watch others from the sidelines. Therefore, I am pretty good at judging people by their actions, but Russia will forever be unknown to me in some way. I can't help but wonder if Russia understands everything he does himself. He always claims that all he wants are friends. The very idea of it scares me. To not have control of your own actions...So many things in life scare me already.

Not giving me a moment to reply, Russia started walking down the hallway. I reluctantly followed, staring dejectedly ahead. Why didn't I just take the stairs earlier?

I followed him through the hallways and down the stairs. I stared desperately at the front door as we passed it. If I had paid more attention, I would have been out there doing something productive instead of following the creepy Russian to who-knows-where.

All of a sudden, I bumped into something up ahead, falling back on the ground with a small gasp. I looked up to see Russia who appeared even taller and scarier since I was on the floor. For once, his smile was not in place. Instead, a small frown lined his face. His bright violet eyes stared deep into my significantly darker ones. The analyical glint was back his eyes as he studied me.

A few silent moments passed. My hands started shaking, so I balled them up into fists.

Finally, Russia spoke, "I'm assuming you understand why we are here?"

I blinked and looked away warily to examine my surroundings. I was shocked to find that I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was following Russia towards the basement. Sure enough, it was quite darker than the rest of the house and we were in that old hallway that led down to that room. I leaned over a small bit past the tall, bulky Russian to see the very door itself, waiting at the very end of the hallway like a nocturnal predator.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my head started pounding along with my heart in tremulous harmony. Yes, it was a dark hallway. Yes, there was a scary door at the very end. Yes, I was with a nation that even strong nations like America and Sweden were wary of. But that wasn't what scared me the most right now. It was the fact that this entire situation felt so...familiar. Plus, the other Baltics _did_ say that this was where they found me and Russia.

The fear was eating at my heart. I didn't want to go there!

I looked up with Russia with pleading eyes, but when his expression didn't change from its uncharacteristic stoicism, I gave a shaky sigh and slowly got up to stand on my own, whole body quavering violently.

The next thing that happened was something I would never expect to ever happen in reality. Russia tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder and, surprising, I didn't collapse from the weight of it. In fact, I could barely feel it. I looked up at the Russian's face, mouth slightly open in shock. I was even more shocked to see him looking kind of sheepish, averting his eyes shyly. Was he trying to...comfort me?

"Lithuania told me what happened here yesterday. He also said that you were passed out nearby."

"W-Wait." I interrupted, much to my own surprise. "Y-You don't remember either?"

Russia stared at me in complete, open shock. I had never seen the man try to comfort someone, or show any sort of off-guard emotions. He was always a cold man with a fake, warm outer shell...And here he was, looking as vunerable as I had ever seen(or will ever see) him.

His expression soon turned angry and I cringed and threw up my arms in a pathetic attempt to sheild myself. I heard a swear in Russian and a loud crunching noise. My eyes snapped open to see that Russia had his entire left fist embedded in the wall. He looked sheepish as he gingerly pulled it out, but didn't look hurt. He stiffened when he saw a few chunks of splintered wood fall onto the floor.

_"Forgot that this place was so old..." _he said in Russian. When you have lived with him long enough, you tend to pick up on the language. And what I mean by that is that he forced us to learn it. I remember back during WWII when we were a part of the Soviet Union. I only knew Latvian before he took over my country. I was forced to learn Russian and refrain from speaking in my native language at all times. The same went for all the other countries in the U.S.S.R. He also "taught" me and the others English as well.

Of course, I use my language much more often than I used to...just not in front of Russia.

Russia watched me out of the corner of his eye, gauging my reaction. Surprisingly, I was only shaking a little bit as I reluctantly met his gaze nervously.

Without another word, the man turned on his heel(surprising quickly for someone of his size) and began to walk towards the door. I hurried along after him, for once, feeling safer in his presence than I have ever been.

I stared at the doorknob as Russia turned it and pushed the door open only for it to stop halfway open.

When I saw the impatient look on his face, I knew what was going to happen. I deftly stepped back. Bracing his shoulder against the door, he gave a grunt as he shoved the door open, clearing it straight off its hinges.

I could only stare. Russia was acting awfully...unstable and unaware of his strength. I think it's his way of showing unease or a sign of him being distracted by his thoughts. As much as it seems like he is on my side this time, it would be smart to stay out of his way. I'll have to stay vigilant.

He entered the room and I followed after him, stopping at the doorway in mid-step. Do you know those moments where you feel as if you have no idea what to do, so your body is at war with itself? One part says to go forward, while another says to back up. That's the kind of moment I was having at that time. My right foot touched the floor on the inside of the room, then slide backwards hesitantly.

I saw Russia walk over to an open part of the small room where mysterious lines were carved at least five centimeters deep into the wood. Fearing the wrath of the impatient Russian and feeling relieved that I didn't have to explore that area of the room, I scrambled in the opposite direction towards the bookshelves.

_Yes, this is definitely Russia's basement. _I confirmed as I stood at the base of a bookshelf that was about twice as tall as I was. It was made of dark, old wood but appeared sturdy enough. It had to be because of the rows of thick, leather-backed books with yellowing pages and, surprisingly, dust, even though Russia supposedly spent hours down here cleaning alone.

_Maybe Russia was not just "cleaning" down here. _I thought with a flash of suspicion. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Russia bent over the side of the mysterious circle. The action was immediately followed by a growl of frustration as part of his scarf fell from shoulder, brushing silently against the ground and obsruing his vision of the floor in front of him. His hand flashed upward and grabbed it in his frustration. However, as if finally realizing what he was doing, his grip eased off. I noticed that his hands were shaky as he carefully unwound the cream piece of cloth from his neck. He folded it with gentle hands in an achingly slow process. Finally, he set it on the ground next to him as if he was holding a fragile human baby. His fingers smoothed out the cloth, trying to ease away the wrinkles he caused earlier.

While Russia continued his work, I rested my gaze upon the article of clothing. I learned a long time ago that it was a gift from his big sister, Ukraine, and was centuries of years old. Despite that, it looked no more than a few years old, looking worn in some places. I could even see the barely noticable stitches where a hole had been. I shivered. I remember that hole. Poor Lithuania was just trying to clean up breakfast dishes like usual and apparently, he didn't see that the scarf, which Russia had accidently left at the table, was caught between two of the stacked plates he was carrying. He didn't see the scarf and the fact that it had snagged on the chair until it was too late.

In his panic, Liet tried to hide it, hoping that he could talk to Ukraine later that day and have it fixed. That was the biggest mistake he could have ever made.

I could only watch in sorrow as my brother came to bed that same day with a black eye and countless bruises.

That was back during the era of the Soviet Union though, specifically during the second world war.

Those were some nightmarish days...Anyway, back to the present.

His back was to me so I couldn't see his face but I assumed it was thoughtful as his hand glided delicately over the wooden floor. Cocking my head to the side in thought, I turned to watch him. I unconsciously leaned forward to see if I could catch a glimpse of what he was looking at.

My eyes widened when I saw the deep, obvious, oval-shaped burn mark that blackened the wooden floor.

Before I knew it, my feet took me closer to the circle. If Russia noticed my approach, he didn't voice it. His violet eyes were practically glued to the floor, a glint of frustration was the only emotion I could see as I passed by as quiet as a mouse.

Was it just me or was it getting colder?

A big shiver rocked my already tremulous body as soon as I stepped inside. I was getting bad vibes about this circle. It seemed...unnatural? Supernatural even? Either way, I didn't like it one bit. It felt like a cruel winter night in a forest where you had the feeling that you were being watched, yet when you turn around, you see nothing. And yet, you can't calm down because it's that sixth sense.

My upper body shook with gasping, slightly panicked breathes.

You know something is there. It's either unnecessary paranoia or actual instincts.

I developed a small headache in my temples. I reached up with shaky hands and weakly began to rub them.

But you can never tell. One thing that is known about the unknown is that they are pretty good at remaining unknown. All I knew was that I couldn't stand this anymore. It was quiet. Way too quiet. And something was there. My heart hammered in my chest and my head pounded with the force of a large drum. I was trapped in the quiet stages of silent hysterics! Turning around stiffly, I opened my mouth, shyness forgotten, to tell my thoughts to the other one in the room, who didn't seem to notice my small panic attack and was studying the rings of the circle, when it happened.

I quivered violently as an unfamiliar feeling washed over me. The world around me seemed to pulse or distort for a second and black dots danced in my vision. My heart sped up even more and blood roared in my ears.

_What's going on?! _my panicking mind screamed. My body was frozen in shock. I couldn't move even if I tried. My eyes twitched and suddenly, I was able to move again, but all I did was fall back on my bottom. The circle around me flashed a sharp, purplish-black color when my vision distorted again along with a painful throb between my eyes. I screwed my eyes shut in pain.

I was startled by my back hitting something. I jerked my head to the side only to regret it when my already sore head collided with the wall of the room. I had been unaware of the fact that I had scrambled backward in a pathetic attempt to escape the pain. I entered the fetal position and bowed my head forward, pressing it forcefully against my knees as if that would stop the agony that pierced my mind like a coiling chain of thorns. Every second, it tightened, sinking the thorns in deeper and making a world of only pain.

All of a sudden, the pain almost instantly evaporated in a flash of warmth behind my eyes.

...

_What?_

I stayed in that position for a few minutes. My pounding heart and mind refused to be calmed but it was considerably better than before. I gingerly opened my eyes and groaned from the pain caused by screwing my eyes shut so hardly. It was then that I noticed my position. I was curled up on the ground, knees drawn up against me and hands firmly clutching my head in a painful grip.

I slowly removed my hands from my head, doing so carefully so as not to trigger another headache. I laid there for another five minutes. My mind felt fractured. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what just happened.

_Russia. _I thought dully. A few seconds passed by. Then, the gravity of the situation came crashing down on me like a rain of stones.

I whipped my head around to scan the room, too scared and shocked to react normally to the pain that flared up in my head at the abrupt movement.

"R-Ru..." I winced at the horrible rasping sound that came out of my throat. I cleared my throat and tried again,"M-Mr. R-Russia?" I said, my voice small but much clearer.

Silence. Where was he?

I stayed there for a moment. My eyes slowly analyzed the room. I strained my ears to listen to every sound that would indicate that the Russian was nearby. The heavy footsteps. Muttered Russian words. The clinking of a vodka bottle. Anything.

A strange feeling involuntarily settled in my stomach. My frown grew a bit more. I was...worried. It's no mystery that Russia scares me to death, but...I can't just go off without making sure he was okay too.

_If I can even "go off" and do stuff in the first place. _I thought with a grimace as I tried to awkwardly stand up. I didn't feel any of the soreness that I had earlier today, surprisingly, except for the delicate feeling my head seemed to be sporting. It was like one of those moments where you had a headache, so you went to rest for a while and seemed to be cured of it. However, when you were done resting and got up again, you could sense that the slightest intense movement of the head could send another one ringing through your skull.

My eyes were shut at the time, but when I opened them, I wished I could have kept them closed.

Underneath me, in a bunch of tiny, shredded pieces, was what once was Russia's precious scarf.

* * *

(A/N): Yep...This is not good for little Latvia-kun. Why do I like putting my favorite character through such torture again?...Oh right. It's cuz I'm an author.

Anyway, it's 10:09, I was supposed to be in bed nine minutes ago...but I wanted to finish this up:P

Anyway again, if you didn't read the **Author Note Thingy,** READ IT NOW! I just wanna do this fun thing for you guys:)

Hasta luego personas~(btw I'm in Spanish III !)

-Who are you? I'm Neo-chan!


End file.
